Clothing Optional
by Ms Western Ink
Summary: An innocent question, a meeting gone astray, a curious Captain.  Nanao x Shunsui.


Clothing Optional

* * *

One Hour Challenge #595

3:45- 4:06

June 10, 2007

* * *

He was being quiet and orderly. Really, that should've been her first clue. It wasn't normal procedure for him to sit on the opposite side of her desk and read politely, signing where she asked, and sometimes without prompting. Of course, he was a Captain and he knew his job, so really she didn't _need_ to direct him but… why was he being so cooperative?

"Hey, Nanao-chan?"

She bit back a retort to that horrible nickname. He was being obliging, she wouldn't sabotage herself. "Yes, Captain?"

A moment of silence followed that caused her to look up at him curious. He had one of her pens, ink side down, protruding from his lips and a curious expression on his face.

"Boxers or briefs?"

For the longest of moments, she was stunned silent. "Excuse me?"

"What does it mean? 'Boxers or briefs'? I don't understand the expression."

She was baffled but not without her suspicions. He had either been eavesdropping on the Shingami Women's Association meeting earlier or it was just a coincidence. Matsumoto had decided to bring new the topic, boxers or briefs, under the new business section of the meeting. The others had been suitably enthralled discussing the underwear of the male Captains and Vice-Captains.

Yachiru had been off to the side with a box of crayons. The half hour lecture from Matsumoto and the others to their dear President on why they were discussing underwear was met with fuzzy confusion at best. Nanao could only imagine what would happen if Captain Zaraki found out… All in all they'd run out of time while half the group imagined Captain Kuchiki in his underwear.

"Odd that it should've come up at all," she remarked absently, returning to her report.

"So what does it mean?" he prompted. "One of those ryoka mentioned it."

That was… somehow very plausible. Boxers or briefs was a real-world thing, after all. Really, there was no point in being silly over it, so she ought to just answer.

"Boxers and briefs are types of male undergarments." That was a nice clean answer. She congratulated herself.

"What's the difference between the two?"

Why was he pressing her on this? Did he think she was an expert on men's fashion? How many real-world men had she seduced lately, she thought loftily. She tossed a glare at him. "Why don't you go and ask one of those ryoka then? How should I know?"

He seemed thoughtful. "Boxers… or briefs… one may be boxy then? How do you wear square shaped undergarments? Wouldn't they be visible?"

Nanao sighed. Was he playing with her again? "One design is looser than the other."

"Ah, have you been acquainted with them? Which do you prefer?"

"I don't prefer either and I know nothing. Matsumoto was- Stop bringing up ridiculous subjects. Why are we discussing underwear?" He was really too much sometimes. She was convinced he only did it to aggravate her.

"Do you know what I wear, Nanao-chan?"

The question barely made it past her buzzing thoughts and into auditory range. "Nothing at all I would imagine."

It was like hearing someone else speak. Before she had realized what she said, she slapped a hand over her mouth in surprise, eyes wide. She'd meant it as a sarcastic remark to herself, _in her own head. _It was unfortunate it had come out of her mouth.

"I didn't mean to say that!"

His throaty laughter was more than enough for her. She almost packed her reports and headed to another office.

"Been peeking?" he winked at her and stood up.

She was so relieved he was leaving she stayed put. More than likely he wouldn't be back for hours anyway. There was an equally good chance he wouldn't come back until tomorrow. The flame on her cheeks wouldn't lessen no matter how she rationalized the situation. Why wasn't he gone already?

"Nanao-chan."

With dread, she looked up at him in her doorway.

"If you ever want to find out, you have the key to my room." He grinned widely at her and disappeared down the corridor. All too true. He'd _insisted _that she keep the spare key to his room because he was so prone to _losing _his. He hadn't lost it once yet and it wasn't her fear of losing it that made her check her nightstand every night to ensure she still had it.

Boxers or briefs… what an absurd topic for conversation.


End file.
